Boceto
by FireflyDino
Summary: ¿Por…qué?...Porque la amo...¿Más que a mí?...Sí. ButtercupxBrick Un poco de BlossomxBrick


**¡Hola, queridos lectores! A que no se**** esperaban esta pareja como la siguiente, ¿Eh? Por que la verdad yo tampoco… ¡Este es un encargo dedicado a Chibik-Lady! Perdón si he tardado un poco pero mi semana ha estado un poco apretada. ¡Espero que te guste! Y que les guste a todos los que la lean también.**

**Como siempre les agradezco de antemano por los comentarios y sugerencias.**

**Nada me pertenece, solo la trama…y ya.**

**Boceto.**

¿Por…qué?- Por más que quería ignorarlo sentía que sus ojos cada vez ardían más. La brisa que los rodeaba parecía no querer cooperar con la situación en la que se encontraban y trataba de pasar por ellos con insistencia.

Porque la amo- La chica de verde sonrió para si misma al escuchar la respuesta que su acompañante le había dado.

Fácil. Concreta.

Tan característica de él.

¿Más…que a mí?- Por un momento el chico creyó que había titubeos en la voz de la chica que se encontraba sentada a su lado. No podía verle el rostro…su cabello azabache le impedía ver que pasaba por esos inmensos espejos esmeralda. El chico tubo que frenarse a si mismo para impedir a su mano tocar ese fino mechón de cabello color noche.

Sí…- Cerro sus ojos para asimilar la única palabra que pudo salir de su boca.

Esa única palabra…

La única palabra de la que no estaba seguro.

La única palabra que pudo dañar al corazón de Buttercup Utonio.

Pero…-El tiempo parecía haberse detenido únicamente para observar la situación en la que se encontraban los dos jóvenes sentados cerca del parque de la ciudad. La gente parecía haber desaparecido.

Ellos seguían allí…

¿Por qué?- El chico suspiro al recibir el mismo juego de palabras que ya habían sido pronunciadas aquella tarde. No sabía porque, ni como, ni cuando…simplemente había pasado lo que antes se había previsto.

_Lo inevitable._

No lo se- Ojos esmeraldas evitaban el color rubí que tanto tiempo atrás buscaba con insistencia, la boca de la chica se veía apretada, seca, como si hubiera deseado todo excepto estar en ese lugar- Simplemente pasó y ya.

Todo excepto esto…

¿Simplemente pasó? **No** me hagas reír…-Su voz denotaba sarcasmo con cada palabra que escupía como si estuviera cargada de veneno, sus puños se apretaron a sus costados y su espalda se encorvo un poco más. Era incómodo, pero era lo único que podía hacer para aliviar el insoportable ardor que tenía en los ojos.

Buttercup yo…- Por primera vez el chico de la gorra se quedó sin palabras. No sabía que tenía que decirle, no sabía que podía decirle.

No, no te atrevas…- La voz que salió de ella fue como un himno de dolor que entonaba la parte más triste, su voz que antes había entonado perfectamente junto a la de él-**¡No me vengas con estas estupideces!**

Ella lo amaba como no tenía idea.

Siempre había sido él…

**¡No te atrevas a hacerlo****!**

Todo lo que decía, lo había creído.

Todos esos detalles, esos fríos días de invierno, esas miradas profundas…cada sonrisa que le había dedicado, acaso… ¿Todo había…?

¿Todo había sido… mentira?

**¡¿Qué la amas dices?! ¡Eres un maldito mentiroso!**- Los ojos del chico seguían clavados en el horizonte, parecía distante, como si al lado suyo no estuviera ella…

Ella…a ella la había amado alguna vez.

Había deseado esos ojos verdes que mostraban determinación donde quiera que aparecían, ese cabello indomable de color negro profundo…esa nariz chueca que acentuaba sus pequeñas mejillas…esas piernas largas y musculosas…esa inexplicable chica ruda que ante sus ojos había llegado a ser la mujer más hermosa.

**¡A mí también me amabas, ¿No?!**- Pero ¿Cómo es que todo había llegado a ser lo que era ahora?- A mí…a mí también me amabas…

¿Cuándo se había terminado el amor?

¿Cuándo…? ¿Cuándo había dejado de querer abrazarla cada vez que pasaba? Tenerla en sus brazos…Proteger lo que no necesitaba ser protegido. Querer besar sus labios hasta que no tuviera fuerzas para acudir a otra boca…Recordar el aroma de su cabello…De su cuello…La textura de sus manos…

¿Cuándo había…dejado de amarla?

**¡****Ojalá que te mueras!**- Las palabras eran casi inaudibles, los sentimientos eran evidentes- ¡**Y ojalá que ella no te ame…!**

Antes todo lo que había a su alrededor…todo había tomado un color sereno. Como si alguien hubiera estado haciendo una pintura de su vida y lo hubiera personificado la perfección.

Sí…todo era tan…

Verde.

**¡Ojalá que ella no te de la oportunidad de que le hagas semejantes pendejadas!**- Pero un día cuando abrió los ojos todo había cambiado…

De repente había empezado a desear sentir aquel cabello anaranjado que destellaba contra la luz cada vez que fijaba su mirada en él…quería saber como se sentiría esa mano frágil a comparación de las manos que poseía la morena.

Quería saber…como se sentiría adorar a aquellos ojos…

Y de repente todo se volvió rosa.

Rosa y rojo.

**¡Qué te haga sufrir como ahora estoy sufriendo!**- El chico siguió mirando hacia delante, un peso en el pecho le impedía voltear a ver a la joven que se encontraba a su lado gritándole.

**¡Qué te haga esto…!**- Los ojos de la chica se encontraban rojos pero totalmente secos. Los de él simplemente se dedicaban a observar lo que tenía en frente- **Y que cuando pase, ni siquiera…te mire a los ojos…**

Pero el siguió con la vista al frente, sin siquiera parecer inmutado por sus palabras.

_**Qu**__**é te odie tanto…Como yo te odio.**_

Y esas fueron las últimas palabras que ella le dijo.

Se marchó con la cabeza en alto y los ojos completamente secos, se dice que no lloró ni una sola lágrima.

_Todo estaba tranquilo…ahora todo sería como debería ser._

También se dice que Brick Jojo fue visto ese día sentado en el parque.

Su vista fija hacia el frente.

Y sus ojos hinchados de tanto llorar.


End file.
